The Moon's Assassin
by ArtxMusicxTeen
Summary: If you had the chance to have superpowers, would you? I wouldn't... Kohaku, a.k.a. Mikan, an assassin from Japan, runs away from home and stumbles upon a small town Newcrest in the United States. She gains friends, new and old, and even falls in love. Everything is peaceful for her, until one person changes everything.
1. Prologue

If you had the chance to have superpowers, would you?

Think again.

Many had the choice as to whether or not they receive these powers. Not me though, my powers were forced upon me. Powers that are not considered normal in today's society. And instead of using my powers for good, I was forced to kill.

My name is Mikan Sakura, or at least my alias is.

My true name? Well, I suppose I could tell you.

If you tell anyone who I am and where I go, let's just say I will find you, and I will kill you. Am I joking?

Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

I am known as Kohana Shizuka and I am a runaway.

I left so I could be free from the Japanese government who experimented on me and forced me to be an assassin. Killing people was my job. It was kill or be killed in my world. It was a world I hated, which is why I left. It all started when I was fifteen years old.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark, too dark. If I was a normal person, I wouldn't have been able to see. I'm far from normal. My sensitive eyes picking up the barest of light, making it seem as if I was in a dimly lit room. Why would someone escape in broad daylight? That is stupid and irrational. Although this escape was just that. I should have planned my escape. But no, they had to push me to hard today and I snapped. In a split second, my hands were around their neck and their life was gone, and I knew I had to leave.

So here I was, running away. Luckily I was training, so I'm in my fitted black gear, but I had no shoes on, the stones and twigs were cutting into my feet, leaving a perfectly good trail of my scent for the hounds. I had no weapons, no food, no water, no means of survival. Great, just great. Way to plan this out, Kohana.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself faster, straining my ears to hear every single sound in this eventful night. All I could hear was my rhythmic breaths and the soft sound as my feet hit the ground. I sucked in a cool breath as I sliced my foot on a particularly sharp rock. I felt my blood pool in the cut and with each step; I was placing a stronger trail for them to track.

It was then, when I decided to change. In mid-run, my bones and joints shifted, aligning themselves into a wolf. My skin prickled as my fur sprouted and grew. My four paws hit the ground and I ran in between the trees. The stupid humans can't catch me now, not when I'm like this. Not saying they couldn't catch me before. I had lost track of time before I had a vague sense that someone was right behind me. There was little time for me to jump out of the way of the dagger. I turned and faced my attacker. So, one of them were able to catch up with me. The one with the power of superspeed. Let's just see if they can keep up now. With a wolfish grin, I looked them in the eyes and sprinted away. Even though he had speed on his side, I had swiftness. I took advantage of his lack of agility by weaving in and out of the trees and taking sudden turns. Superspeed was unable to make these quick changes and stumbled each time.

I soon grew tired of playing with him, so I ran straight for a large oak tree and at the last moment I turned right. Superspeed tried to turn, but tripped on a root and slammed into the tree. I froze him to the tree and changed back.

"You'll never get away," he said, struggling against the ice. His eyes glared into mine, challenging me. Big mistake, no one should ever challenge me. Those who do, never make it back alive.

"Really? I think I already have." I smiled and struck out with icicles, piercing his neck. His body laid limp in his ice prison.

I changed, running off towards my destination. There was no one following me now. How long have I been running for? An hour, only minutes? I should have already reached my destination. God, help me if I'm losing my sense of direction. As I reached a small clearing, I heard the slow chopping of a helicopter. I stopped along the edge of the clearing, watching the helicopter pan over, searching for me. As soon as the helicopter turned away, I sent out a slash of water, cutting the tail, sending the helicopter and the passengers plummeting to the ground. The helicopter exploded on contact with the ground and I ran through the carnage.

Long before I reached it, I could smell the salty air and hear the eerie calm of the sea hitting the cliff. I ran faster and launched myself off the cliff.

Above the roaring wind in my ears, I could hear another helicopter approaching. I heard a release of air as the helicopter shot a net to capture me. I spun, sending out ice shards, cutting the net into tiny pieces. The fragments fell into the water. My sleek wolf body pierced the water and I changed yet again. My joints reforming and my legs fusing together to form a black iridescent tail. Surfacing, I found the helicopter and sent out another slash of water, and the same fate befell this helicopter. But this time, the riders jumped out before the helicopter exploded. They fell into the water with a loud splash. I wrapped water around their legs and pulled them down deeper. Their watery screams echoed throughout the ocean. And this time, I feel no regret. Because these people deserve it.


	3. Chapter 2

Even with short breaks every so often, and with dealing with small conflicts, say sharks, I managed to make good time. I swam for about a month until I hit the shores of the United States. I would have reached it sooner, but I went a roundabout way to throw the government off my tail, literally. I swam around Africa, up to Antarctica-I should really get rid of this ice on my tail, and backtracked several times. I also had to be wary of leaving small glimpses of me on submarine cameras. I couldn't have the worlds scientists tracking my every move as well. If they did and managed to catch me, I would be put under the knife. Not fun. I've had plenty of experience with that, and trust me, you don't want to experience it.

It was midnight when I finally left the ocean. The full moon illuminating the beach. Nobody was around, the only sound was the _scratch, scratch_ of me coming to shore and the sound of waves. Dragging my mermaid body up the sandy shore, making it seem as if I was a seal, or a beached whale. I transformed back into a human, changing my appearance drastically, and backtracked, making it look like I pushed the beached animal back to shore. Best to cover up my tracks and not attract attention.

I walked the beach for a while, looking for a spot to hide out for the time being. The sand stuck to my wet feet and legs, exfoliating my newly formed skin. Just as dawn was about to break, I came across an outcrop of jagged rocks. Diving into the water, I swam around the rocky formation, but encountered a strong riptide. I pushed through it, making sure to not waste energy, finally reaching the other side. I swam to shore, looking at my surroundings. The jagged rocks protected this cove from any unwanted attention. But inside the cove was a crescent of white sand and a small cave. Upon further inspection, I found the cave to be larger than it looks.

"I suppose this will have to do," I sighed. I sat down in the cave, waiting out the day for the people to leave. Watching as some idiots tried to swim over here, only to get swept out to sea. I made no move to help them. No uses in trying anyway; they wouldn't learn if I helped.

Though it was almost cruel to say, it was what needed to happen. You can't learn to fight if you are never pushed. Where would the world be if nobody was pushed to their limits? Where would I be?

At the Headquarters, I was pushed to train, to be obedient, submissive. I did, training hard, so that one day, I can escape and protect myself. Did I know it was going to be when I was fifteen that I would finally escape? No, but nobody can really tell the future. Well, maybe somebody, if I can have these powers, who's to say nobody could have the future sight power or even time travel? In the world we live in today, anything can happen. These powers were injected into me by the scientists. They forced me down onto a bed and prodded me with tons of needles, holding different solutions, each containing a different power. Some powers would be compatable, others would cause me to be sick for days, retching, hoping to cleanse my body of the foreign power.

A short scream brought me out of my reverie. I looked out to sea and saw a small head bobbing in and out of the waves. A little girl. She must have ventured too far and got caught in the riptide.

Should I help her? If I do, I'll reveal myself. Who knows what will-_oh forget it._

I sprinted out of the cave, kicking up sand and dove into the waves. I resurfaced, looking for the blonde pigtails, catching a small glimpse before she goes under. I dove again, despite the burning, I opened my eyes in the salty sea. There's too much pollution and dirt in the ocean. I can't see. Why must humans destroy everything? I knew I could transform into a mermaid and find her, but that would reveal even more about myself. And I can't put the little girl at risk either. If the headquarters finds out that she saw my powers, they would kill her. Could I just keep it a secret? Could I trust her?

No, I can't risk that. I'm not going to put her life in even more danger.

Suddenly, I felt her. I could sense where she was in regards to my position. She wasn't moving, I could feel her energy slowing down. I swam towards her, focusing on her presence, ignoring everything else around me. I reached for her, grabbing her tiny arms and pulled her towards the surface and to shore. We were on the opposite side of the jagged rocks, by the people playing on the beach. I laid the girl on the sand and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't, but she still had energy, she wasn't gone yet.

She was bathed in a strange light, light pink, almost as if she was emitting the light from within. I looked around, everyone else had the bizarre light, different colors, some with multiple colors. Some brighter, some dimmer. And there were lines connecting some people. I rubbed my eyes. _Damn ocean, I got dirt in my eyes._ I focused on the girl again and started to perform CPR. After each round, the strange light became stronger, soon the light was bright and the girl was coughing up water. She was alive.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me. I fought the urge to throw them off, for I could tell that it was the mother. She had a similar feeling as the child. And there was a band of light connecting the two. She thanked me repeatedly and scolded the girl for wandering off on her own. She turned away for a second, why I don't know, and I took the chance to leave. I dove beneath the waves again, but resurfaced to watch them. After they left, I swam back to my cave. Since when did it become _my_ cave?

I sat in the cave, closing my eyes, thinking I wasn't going to see anything, only the darkness of my eyelids, but I could see the world around me. Faintly, almost as if I was looking through a camera that wasn't focused. Is this a new power? Why am I just getting it now? The strange lights, suddenly seeing without seeing. What caused this change in my powers?

I fell into a light, dreamless sleep, only to be awoken with a low humming. I stood up and started to walk out the cave. But, I didn't want to, I wanted to sleep. It was still night out, but no, my feet had to act on their own accord. It was as if I had no control of my body. My own conscious forced to the back of my brain, struggling to regain control. I was watching the world through a strangers eyes.

I continued to walk, and even swim when I stepped into the ocean. I swam towards the beach, the humming getting even louder. My feet kept moving, forcing me to walk away from the safety of my cave.

I left the beach, walking towards a road. I stopped at the edge of the road. Looking up towards the moon, I transformed into a wolf. I loped off towards the strange humming, but now I was able to hear something else. Words, words being repeated over and over again.

_"Come to us... Come to us..."_

I realized I was being called. But by who? I didn't know anybody here, I certainly hope this isn't a trap.

"_Come to us... "_ Come to who?


End file.
